falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Wind Rider (Hidden Legacy)
Wind Rider is the ruler of New Pegasus and one of the antagonists of Fallout Equestria: Hidden Legacy. Biography Before the War Wind Rider was born in Las Pegasus before the war, and became a member of the Wonderbolts in his late teens to early 20s. He set many speed records that would stand until the years leading up to the war, however he became arrogant and set out to try and keep his records in place. When Rainbow Dash started to threaten his records and his position in the Wonderbolts, he conspired to ruin her career by blaming her for Spitfire being drawn away from a Wonderbolt performance. However he was exposed, and he was kicked out of the Wonderbolts. Wind Rider claims that at some point he tried to make up with Rainbow Dash, but she turned him away. At some point he returned to Las Pegasus to try and rebuild his life, still blaming Rainbow Dash for being removed from the Wonderbolts. During the War When the war broke out between Ponies and Zebras, Wind Rider founded the RoPony Corperation to help Equestria develop new technology. His company worked together with Stable-Tec and Ministry of Wartime Technology as well, being involved with the construction of the Stables and gave Equestria many of its technological advancements during the war. Eventually Wind Rider came to the realization that a Megaspell conflict was inevitable and started building the defenses of Las Pegasus to protect his city. However before the defenses where completed, a Balefire Bomb detonated on the outskirts of the city and he only could protect so much of it. Wind Rider placed himself in magical stasis connected to a Crusader Maneframe that he uses to talk to anypony that he calls into the Lucky Horseshoe Casino. Las Pegasus had fallen, but from the ashes rose New Pegasus. The Enclave's Siege When the Grand Pegasus Enclave started to consolidate their power in the skies, they set their sights on New Pegasus. They launched several attempted military invasions of the city, but each time they where repelled by the city's defenses that where being maintained by Wind Rider. After Sunshine and Rainbows After the Day of Sunshine and Rainbows, Wind Rider opened up New Pegasus to the Wasteland. Eventually the New Canterlot Republic made contact with New Pegasus, and worked out the Treaty of New Pegasus through Ambassador Sterling Silver and General Gavin with Wind Rider that secured a limited NCR position in the city and the surrounding wasteland 210 years after the war, the genetically created daughter of Rainbow Dash Rain Runner arrived in New Pegasus, which Wind Rider considered a threat to his position. Personality Wind Rider is a sociopath, he believes that no matter what he does, the ends always justify the means, and considers anything that Rain Runner might do a threat to his power. Trivia * Wind Rider's role in the fanfic was based on Robert House from Fallout: New Vegas, right down to being called Mr. Rider. Category:Fallout Equestria: Hidden Legacy Category:Characters Category:Characters (Hidden Legacy) Category:Pegasus ponies